


In the Snow

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), F/M, Huddling For Warmth, POV Cassie Robinson, POV Female Character, Snow, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Cassie and Dean went on many long drives. This is one of them.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Proximity Flash





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mere_Mortifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/gifts).



One of the things Cassie knew about Dean was that he liked to drive--and drive. And she wanted to be game for it, so she would get in the car with him at the start of a weekend and let it happen.

She might not have been accounting for the Winchester propensity for finding utter weirdness in the world, so when a drive out into the fields and trees led to the Impala just sputtering out she wasn’t exactly prepared. In fact, she was really scared. 

Snow was starting to fall around them and there wasn’t heat, from the motor or otherwise. They weren’t wearing winter gear.

So Dean pulled her in tight as the snow fell, and she shivered against him, unsure of what to think or what to do, while he explained that there could be something weird outside the car. An anomaly or something he’d have to...hunt? And that this--this right here--was his family business, and she had always known from the way he described it that it was weird, like mafia weird or something, but she hadn’t expected this.

Monsters?

Still, it was warm against him, curled into him and his leather jacket, and she would process how she felt about all of this when they got out of this mess. For now they were here, in the cold and the dark and the snow and Dean was not afraid. So she wouldn’t be either.

She was less afraid than she was pissed off, pissed that she couldn’t process this, that it was a lot to deal with. Still, she held on to him and eventually he put his jacket over her shoulders and started to shiver even more, so they switched strategies and she held onto him and he huddled against her as the snow fell around the car.

And then, almost as soon as she’d had time to process his words, the snow stopped. The car revved back to life on its own, as if it was turned off by something unnatural in the first place. Dean shivered a few more times and then pulled away from her on the bench seat and turned the car for home.

“So. This is what you do, huh? Hunt supernatural forces? Like that?”

“Some of them are more aggressive.” Dean sounds like maybe he’s sorry he’s said anything, like maybe he’s scared the answers are still coming. “But yeah. This is what we do.”

She wonders if he was planning to tell her, or if it was brought about by the circumstances they found themselves in.

She squeezes his leg.

She’ll need time to think about it all.

But for now they just need to get home, to somewhere warm.


End file.
